Never Loved Back
by iusefireandwater
Summary: Something happens to Percy that changes his life forever. Find out in Never Loved Back. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Never Loved Back

**Disclaimer: **I am sad to say this, but I don't own PJO or HoO.

When my mommy died, I decided to run away. I was four and making a bad decision, but who would care. I had nothing but scars from Gabe the Meanie. He gave me them from arrows and daggers he found in a shed. He works in the jail-thingy that kids with no mommy's or daddy's live in. That was where I lived. I never knew my daddy. Mommy told me he went to sleep right after I was born.

_**A/N:**___**Did I do well or was it bad? I don't care what you think as long as it's not like a rant or has lots of cussing. In your review, tell me if you think I should continue or make something different. Well, this is fireandwater signing out. Yours in demigodishness and all that jazzy stuff, BYESYS! :3! (Adorable cats :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran away when the clock in the room said 9:30, when everyone else ate dinner. I was so hungry from being starved the entire day, but pushed through the hunger to grab my stuff from my corner. When I got outside I started walking to the park that my mommy used to take me to.

Xdfggdgdfhdhfghfghgdfghffgfdg**TIME SKIP 20 MINUTES**dfgdfgdhghfghjhhjhjgjhjjg

I heard a growl behind me so I looked back to see a giant dog with red eyes and huge teeth. I turned back around to run but the dog lunged and bit my leg. After crying out, I fell unconscious.

Rtryyetyerteteetetertertertertetetertertertertertertertertertetertertetertetertertr

**(A/N: I felt like leaving it there, but I'm no R.R.)**

When I woke up, I felt something moist 10 yards away. I tried getting on my feet but could only stand on all fours comfortably. I was confused and there was a puddle nearby, so I looked in it to see my reflection. When I saw it, I gasped, well, at least I tried to. I was a WOLF !and a good looking one at that. I was blacker than pitch-black, I had a silvery moon on my hip, and I had sea green and black eyes. I decided to go to a fire I now realized I could see. When I reached it, there were teenage girls sitting around it. "_Aww!_ Look at the adowable wittle wolf!" said the youngest one. I growled at her because I was NOT ADORABLE! The rest shot up and suddenly I had dozens of silver arrows inside of me. I fell to the ground howling in pain. Once done howling, I fell unconscious again. I really have to stop falling asleep like this!

**So, I was going to post this yesterday, but I had to go to the mall with my family. It was boring, I was bored, and I had a small writers block. School work sucks, but I have no homework so I may be able to post more often. I will try to make longer chapters next time. This is fireandwater sayin' BYSES! Yours in demigodishness and all that jazz, sayonara! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I am a 13 year old girl and I live in MD. I am not R.R.**

I woke up once again, but this time there was a cuff around my front paws. I howled in pain. SILVER, SERIOUSLY! The most surprising thing happened next. About 20 girls piled into the tent I was in. Wah, how—wait—where am I?

One girl who looked around 12 was stepping towards me cautiously. She had long auburn hair that was in a braid/ponytail hybrid and beautiful silver eyes. (**A.N: I'm a girl so this was sort of weird to type) **"Relax, it'll be alright." Turning to a girl wearing a silver tiara (what's with all the SILVER?!) she said "Change the cuff to Immortal Steel." While she went to get the other cuff, the other girl turned back to me. "What is your name, little one?" she asked. _Can you even understand or hear me?_ I thought. "Yes, I can little one." She answered. _May I change my name, because I have a better name to choose?_ "Yes you may. My name is Artemis." _Wait, you're a Greek Goddess? _I thought, confused. "Indeed. I am the Greek Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, and Childbirth just to name a few of my domains." I looked around to see everyone had left while we had been speaking. _May I be called Nightshade?_ Artemis chuckled softly. "Yes, you can. I have the perfect hunter for you." _What is her name? If I may. _I asked cautiously. "Coincidentally, her name is Zoe Nightshade. (**AN: My computer doesn't have the accent thingy.) **

She is the only one of my hunters without a wolf because she dislikes the ones we have." _May I be alone to process this?_ "Of course," Artemis answered, "If you need me, I shall be right next door." With that she left, leaving me alone in an empty tent. _So, _I thought,_ I'm a werewolf now I guess. OH MY GODS!_ How am I going to change back?! While thinking of that, I felt a jolt of pain shoot through my body. Hmm, what would happen if I thought of changing? I did and another jolt of pain shot through me. I felt my paws turning into hands and for some reason, my leg started bleeding. Then I remembered that I got bitten by the werewolf.

I soon found a mirror after looking around. As I looked into it, I noticed I looked around 8 or 9. I guess by turning into a werewolf, I age faster. "Have you processed it? It has been 20 minutes." Oh, it's Artemis. Wait, isn't she the man-hating goddess? Oh no, I'm a boy, the gender she hates, and Artemis is right outside! "Are you alright?" She questioned. I didn't answer in fear of getting killed. "I'm coming in."

I heard some rustling outside and Artemis stepped in. Her eyes searched the room until she saw me sitting in the corner with blood on my hands. She narrowed her eyes at me before demanding, "Why are you here, _boy_? Where is Nightshade? And why is there blood on your hands?" I opened my mouth to speak when an arrow came through the door and hit me in the same spot the wolf had bitten my leg. I howled in pain as my leg started to bleed freely. Artemis looked at me shocked but then her face went blank.

* * *

ARTEMIS' P.O.V.

When the arrow Phoebe shot hit the boy, he let out an inhuman howl. I mentally gasped, Nightshade is a werewolf! I must have looked surprised because Nightshade's human form was staring at me. I made my face blank. Well, in the future his hormones will kick in so I'll have to fix that, I thought.

**AN: Well, here's chapter three! Sorry for the long wait. I got in trouble and everything got taken away. That's why this chapter is longer than usual. Next time, read to find out what happens to Percy (Nightshade) when Artemis confronts him! PM me your guesses of what will happen. In demigodishness and all that jazz, this is D (shh, my secret nickname) signing out. BYSIES! ; 3**


End file.
